Día Perfecto
by Lorcan Malfoy
Summary: Zarry. Harry esta enamorado de Zayn pero no sabe como decirselo.


**_Disclaimer: tiene Slash, pero sin Lemmon. Zarry_**

**_Personajes: Harry Styles/Zayn Malik_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**_DÍA PERFECTO._**

Te encuentras sentado en un sillón mirando una partitura. Concentrado en ella, pero no puedes evitar alzar la mirada de vez en cuando para mirarlo. Sentado al otro lado del cuarto, mirando su móvil. Suspiras un poco y vuelves a la partitura. Sabes que solo sois compañeros, que nunca conseguirás nada con él, pero aun así no puede evitarlo.

Tu mente lo repite una y otra vez. No puedes ni planteártelo. Es Zayn, no puede ser gay. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué probabilidad hay de que acabe contigo? Esa pregunta da vueltas en tu cabeza, sufres de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo ni besarlo. Que muchas chicas deseen estar contigo, Harry, pero que tu solo desees estar con él.

Lo deseas, lo sabes, lo sabes desde la primera vez que lo viste. Cuando te sonrió, cuando le sonreíste intentando no parecer un idiota. Lo deseas, deseas poder rozar sus labios con los tuyos, y aun así no te atreves. Por lo que piense, por lo que pase. Por que 1D es más importante que tus sentimientos, o al menos así quieres pensar tú.

Pero no, eso no iba a seguir así mucho más y lo sabias. Ahora estabais tú y él solos y nada te iba a impedir que se lo dijeras, que te acercaras a Zayn y le digas todo. Tus mejillas arden y se sonrojan solo de pensarlo. ¿Y si te dice qué no? ¿Y si se ríe de ti? ¿Y si le asquea la idea? Pero claro, ¿Y si te dice qué si? ¿Y si el siente lo mismo por ti?

Te levantas y te acercas a él. Le sonríes y le miras como te devuelve la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre te volvió loco. Una sonrisa tierna que te permite sonreír tontamente al verle.

–Eh, Harry – te mira él algo preocupado porque lo miras fijamente sin hablar – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás bien, Harry?

Suspiras y lo miras. Asientes lentamente aun sonrojado y te acercas a él y lo besas. Notas como tus mejillas arden más que nuca. Sonrojado y un poco avergonzado por lo que has hecho. Te giras sin mirarlo y sin permitirle decir nada corres y te encierras en tu cuarto. Necesitas descansar y lo sabes, crees que lo has jodido todo. ¿Por qué no te has podido estar quieto? Pues porque es Zayn, lo amas y tenia que saberlo. Pero te acobardaste, huiste, no sabes que te quiso decir. Y ahora estas solo y encerrado en tu cuarto, al borde del llanto por eso. Por haberlo hecho y por haber huido.

Oyes como llaman a la puerta y ves la cabeza de Zayn asomarse por la puerta. Pasa sin oportunidad de que te quejes y te sonríe. Te sonrojas notablemente al verlo tranquilo, no parece enfadado. Solo te mira sonriente. Se acerca a tus labios y te devuelve el beso que antes le diste y que parece ser que llevaba tiempo querer darte. Por que tu aun no lo sabes, pero él siente por ti lo mismo que tu por él. Y por tanto todo el tiempo calentándote la cabeza sobre como decírselo fue en vano ya que él te entendía mucho mejor de lo que tu siquiera te esperabas. Esas miradas que tu le mandabas y que el te respondía pero ninguno se atrevió nunca a darse cuenta, y si lo hizo pensó en eso como un espejismo.

Suspiraste y seguiste su beso tiernamente cuando notaste que sus mejillas y las tuyas propias están ardiendo y sonrojadas. Disfrutas de su beso, de su aroma, de sus labios. Es exactamente como esperaste que fuera o hasta mejor. Sonríes sobre sus labios y le das un pequeño mordisquito juguetón en el labio. Ambos sonreís y le miras a los ojos. Le quieres, le amas. Lo sabes desde que le viste, pero ahora sabes que él siente lo mismo por ti. Y eso significa que al fin puedes ser feliz, a su lado.

Te acercaste a su mejilla y le diste un tierno beso en agradecimiento, agradecimiento por haberte hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con su compañía. Lo tomas de la mano y lo llevas al sofá, estáis solos y necesitas disfrutar de él. Te sientas en su regazo para seguir besándolo, para saborearlo. Le das unos pequeños besos húmedos en el cuello sonriendo cuando notas como se estremece por ellos y le haces un pequeño chupetón en el cuello sonriendo divertido.

Te sientas a horcajadas en él y te acurrucas un poco en su pecho disfrutando de sus caricias en tu cabeza que te incitan a dormirte. El te mira y sonríe. Te toma en brazos con cuidado y te lleva a su habitación para que podáis dormir tranquilos. Se tumba en la cama y te tumba sobre él sonriente. Bostezas un poco y le das un pequeño beso, sonríes y te acurrucas en su pecho y te duermes entre sus caricias y sus besos en tu frente.

FIN


End file.
